RWBY: Snow Fall
by LostTales
Summary: After a terrible incident, a graduated Huntsmen who is facing criminal charges, must return back to Beacon and is placed in the role of "Professor" Until he can be proven innocent. What happens when this rowdy Huntsman has to teach some of the most insane students of Beacon? Find out! Just a fanfic to help me better my writing skills. (First set of chapters are really short)
1. Chapter 0-3

Snow Fall

Chapters 0-3

Chapter 0: Looking Back Now...

"It's snowing again...fitting." Snow said, holding his gloved hand out, palm facing up to catch the falling snow flakes. "Seeing the snow makes me feel...alone… and sad. Like I'm looking back on my life. Looking back on all of the mistakes that I've made. As a huntsman… as a teacher… a brother… and a friend. I've said it already but life is just too cruel to people like us." He closed his hand into a fist "The moment we stand up for another, we get knocked down and are even lower than we could have ever imagined.". a single tear dropped from his eye, and when it landed on the ground beneath him it froze and hit the ground with a *tink*, then shattered. That tear reminded him of himself. He started off weak and powerless, then he became strong, and now, he was broken beyond repair. The loud roar that echoed from the summit of the mountain brought him out of his thought.

"Professor Snow!" called one of his students "What are we going to do?".

He turned to face his students "You are going back. This is too dangerous for you kids. Try to contact Oobleck, Ozpin or… anyone. Got it?" he commanded them.

The team leader took a step forward "No! We can't just turn around and leave you alone. You said-"

"I know what I said, damnit now listen to me! I've been very lenient with you all. Now I just want you to listen to the one order I give you. Please."

"Not an option. You said that being a true teammate is standing beside those who need you. Even if that means facing certain death." Another student said.

Snow crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "Hehe" He chuckled "I thought you guys didn't listen to any of my 'boring' lectures in class."

There was another roar from the summit. This one was more lively than the last.

"Alright. I guess I wouldn't get too far alone anyways. Let alone take down that big guy." He turned around to the path up the mountain. "Let's go kids. We don't know how long we have before that grimm is fully thawed out." His students started to run up the path, leaving him in the rear. He looked up at the snowy skies. between some clouds he could say the sun breaking in. "I'll take it as a sign… Looking back now… I guess things happened for a reason."

"Professor Snow!".

"I'm coming. And I told you to just call me Snow!" He said, running after them.

Chapter 01: Cold

Team SSNW had been deployed to the town of Veroni to assist the town with a Grimm problem it had been having over the course of the past month. Grimm attacks used to occur once in awhile, but since the beginning of winter the attacks had gotten more and more frequent, until they happened many times throughout the day. The team made a simple plan, two would guard the town, while another two would investigate the area and search for clues.

Team A consisted of the team leader, Snow, and his brother, Nova. Team 1 consisted of Sage, and Wist. The town was surrounded by forest, which made spotting any grimm a bit harder than normal, but Snow was confident in his team.

He walked through the forest with his phone to his ear. Nova walked along side him, his sheathed sword resting on his shoulder. Unlike Snow, Nova had dark red hair, and wore red baggy pants, and a red T-shirt. Over the shirt he wore an open charcoal jacket. "Remind me again why there's a team '1' instead of a team 'B'?".

Snow hung up the phone and answered with "Sage said he doesn't want the locals to feel any less safe because they have the 2nd team… Though I'm pretty sure he wants it that way for his own comfort.".

"Ah."

"Anyways. Wist says they've had some grimm coming in none stop, but nothing too threatening. She thinks we can keep searching, but I think we need to try another route. We're going to end up hitting the cliff we were told about in our brief."

"Nah, just a little longer, Snow. I got that feeling, you know? Like we're headed in the right direction." Nova said.

Snow laughed "The last time you said that we ended up with Wist and Sage. But fine let's keep going for a bit longer." Snow told him. Snow put his phone away into his coat pocket. He then waved his hand through his white hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He had a funny feeling about this mission. A part of him wished he had never accepted it, but the team insisted.

The two walked for about another thirty minutes until they hit the cliff. It was at this point that it started to snow.

Holding out his open gloved hand to catch the falling flakes, Snow said "See I told you there was nothing but the cliff. Let's about face and head back and find out where these grimm are hitting from.". He turned around, his back now facing the cliff, and his front now facing a sword. "Again with this? I swear you pick the worst-"

"Shut up." Nova said, chillingly calm. "This time it's for real.". He poked Snow's chest, making him step back until he was a step away from the cliff. "I'm sorry but… Actually, I'm far from Sorry. I mean why should I be, you're not the one living in the shadow of the favorite.".

Snow felt sweat drip from his brow. There was no way this was actually happening. "Nova, I'm not-"

"Shut up!" Nova said, losing his cool. "Ever since we've became huntsmen, all everyone says is 'Look at Snow! Good Job, Snow! I'm proud of you, Snow!' All I do is live in your shadow, and I'm sick of it! But after today, oh how the world will know the name 'Nova, the huntsmen who fought bravely and defeated the grimm horde, despite the deaths of his teammates.'".

"Do you really think for a second that Wist and Sage are going to just lie down and let you kill them?" Snow asked.

"No… The grimm will do it for me… There's not many huntsmen who can stand up against a horde of hundreds, or maybe even thousands of grimm." He said with a sick smile spread across his lips.

Almost on cue, Snow's phone vibrated in his pocket. "How do you know there's that many grimm, Nova?".

Nova pointed at his pocket and said "First off, that is perfect timing, can we take a moment to appreciate that, please? I mean come on! Go ahead and answer that, I'll give you ten seconds." He then took a step back.

Snow quickly grabbed the phone and saw Sage's face, indicating that he was the caller. He quickly hit accept. "Snow! There's grimm everywhere, it's insane, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Sage! Nova's-" Just then Nova swiped his sword at Snow, cutting the phone in half.

"Times up, bro."

Snow threw the bottom half of the phone on the ground "You're doing all of this just because you're jealous of me?" He demanded an answer.

"No, no, jealousy is a part of it sure, but the reward is far more than just knocking off my big bro. You see- Ah never you mind, I got other things to do so if you don't mind…" He then swiped forward, but Snow jumped back, out of his blade's reach, and off of the cliff. But he didn't fall, instead he landed on ice that was leveled with the ledge of the cliff. A platform was created thanks to his semblance.

Snow then tore off his necklace and the large metal pendant started to reform and took the shape of a handgun, he then took a knee and reached behind his back with the hand holding the hilt of the gun. *Click*. He then pulled it around and held it in front of him, Teigue, the gun blade. "Alright, 'bro'. You wanna play, then come on over."

Nova stepped onto the ice, having ease thanks to his shoes. Every member had shoes to help them walk on Snow's ice incase they needed to use his abilities like this. Nova swiped his single edge sword to the side. "I've waited for this day for a long time, Snow." He then shot forward, making a vertical cut.

Snow ran at him too, though he dropped to slide under Nova's open legs. Behind him now he rolled to his feet, then aimed Teigue at Nova and fired. Nova turned around, and swung his sword, hitting the bullets out of the air. Snow ran at him this time. His first strike was to swing down, but Nova side stepped him. His next attack was a swing up, but Nova stepped back. The blade missed him, but cut his charcoal coat.

Nova tried to cut across again, but Snow ducked. Nova smirked and brought the hilt back and slammed it onto Snow's back, right behind his left shoulder. "Forgetting about something, Snow?" He then pulled the trigger on his sword's hilt, causing a *BANG!* and a shout from Snow. Nova kicked Snow away saying "Oh and first blood goes to Nova! And the crowds go wild! You can hear them, right Snow! All the screaming?".

Actually, Snow did hear the screaming. He got back to his feet. Using his semblance, he covered the entry wound with he stood up. He looked over to where he came and then it hit him _Veroni! Sage and Wist!_ His gunblade then collapsed on itself and returned back to it's necklace form. He jumped back and formed two handheld SMGs out of ice and aimed at Nova and started shooting bullet sized ice shards at him without stopping.

"This old trick?" Nova asked as made a wall of fire between him and Snow, melting the bullets before they could hit him. When the flames died down Snow was walking away. "Hey! This fight isn't finished, bro!".

Snow turned his head and said "The moment you made your firewall was the moment that you lost. I'm sorry.".

"What are you-" *CRACK* Nova grinned "Sneaky... " He said as his side of the ice platform broke off, weakened by his fire. As he fell he yelled "I'll see Wist and Sage on the other side!".

Snow turned around "What!? Damnit! The town!" He turned back towards the way he came and started to run. _I have to help them… Before it's too late!_ He ran through the trees, retracing his steps from earlier. He ran past a lone beowolf which almost got him with a swing.

The sound of screaming and shouting got louder as he got closer, then it started to die down. That made him feel uneasy. He pushed any bad thoughts to the back of his mind and pushed on. He was close now. He just had to go only a little further.

He made it. Veroni was a burning mess and nothing was left standing in the wake of the grimm horde. Snow dropped down to his knees. He couldn't find the words. He just sat there with his mouth opened.

*Cough!*

Snow jumped to his feet and traced the sound to a pile of wood and stone from a destroyed house. "Hold on!" He shouted as he started to dig through the rubble. The last piece was a book case. He heaved it up and threw it to the side. The his eyes met with who was underneath all of the rubble. "W-Wist?"

She looked up at him from the ground. Her warm smile spread across her face and she said a faint "Hi.". Her body was covered in deep cuts and bite marks. Her skin was really pale as well. "Do...Do you think this...dirt and blood is going *cough* St-stain my outfit?" She asked him, keeping her smile.

Snow kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand "Of course not. We… We can get it all out. When we get back home we'll get right on it.". He choked down his tears.

Wist tightened her grip on Snow's hand. He noticed it wasn't very strong. "Sage fought so many of them, but… there were...he j-just couldnt-".

"Don't talk about that right now. 'kay?"

"W-wheres Nova?"

"He...He's safe… Looking for help.".

"Oh… Okay." She said. "You were a good leader. Snow. It was so much fun…" She told him, tears welling up in her eyes "And… It's so unfair that this is how I have to say good-bye.".

"Hey don't talk like this is the end. We're getting you some help and-"

Wist brought her hand up to his lips to shush him and said "Don't let the last thing I hear from you be a lie."

With both of his hands he grabbed her hand and started sobbing "Th-thank you… for caring about me, Wist. You were always there for me when I needed someone. I-... I love-" He looked up to see her eyes closed and her breathing had stopped. "Wist? Wiiiiiiiiist!"

There was a howl behind him, the beowulf from before. He rested Wist's hand on her chest. "Thank you...For everything Wist." He turned around and took the gun part of Teigue off of his neck and reached around his back to connect the gun to the blade.

*Click*

He walked towards the beowolf. "I think…. I might enjoy this too much." He said then dashed forward at the beowolf. It swiped to his left, he ducked to the right and chopped off the grimm's left arm. He then aimed Teigue at the legs of the grimm, and fired once into each leg. The grimm then turned around to face him, then swung its remaining arm at him. Snow jumped back and started to fire rounds into it's chest. "So that won't work on you, fine!" He let the grimm back him up into a wall, then when he jumped back, he used the wall to push himself forward, cutting off the creature's other arm. Without missing a beat, he turned around and started swinging nonstop until his arms were too tired from swinging. Finally, he gave it a weak kick and watched all the small chunks of grimm fall to the ground, then disappear into dust.

He turned back to Wist's body and said "I'll make things right. For you and Sage. I promise."

Chapter 2: The Cold Truth

Wounded, Snow had to leave Veroni in search of help. He didn't get too far before he passed out from his wounds.

When he finally came too, he was looking up at a white ceiling. He started to sit up when someone spoke to him from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Careful. Don't make any sudden movements. The doctor said to take it easy." The man told him. The man poured himself a mug of what Snow assumed was coffee. "I would offer you some, but the doctor said you can't eat or drink for a few hours.

Another man spoke, this voice sounded gruff "Besides criminals like you don't get the luxury of coffee anyways.". Snow could tell that the man wasn't too pleased with Snow about something. This man was tall and barrel chested. His arms were crossed as he looked at Snow.

"Criminal? I don't follow…" Snow told him.

The man scoffed and pointed at him "Don't give me that crap, Snow! We know that you destroyed Veroni, as well as your team with it! If it wasn't for Ozpin I would have you walking up to the gallows right now!".

Snow jumped out of the bed and pointed back "Don't point your finger at me, old man! That was all Nova's doing! Not me!" Snow took a step forward about to say something, but he felt a sharp pain where he was shot and dropped "Gah!" He used his hand to put pressure on the wound.

The man in the chair stood up "Officer Copper, I believe you said you would allow me to do the talking here. Now, Snow…" He said as he offered his hand to help the huntsman back to his feet. "What happened on your mission in Veroni?".

Snow grabbed his hand and pulled himself up to a standing position. He looked at Copper who was giving him a dirty stare, then back to the other man and said "We divided into two teams. My idea. Nova said we should start by heading west, towards the cliffs. So that's what me and him did. Then after we made it to the cliff He… He drew Sundance on me. He told me that it was his plan, he would kill me, then the grimm would take out… Wait!".

Copper scoffed again "What, changing your story already?".

Snow paid him no mind "Sage and Wist, are they… Are they..?"

"I'm sorry… Neither of their bodies were recovered. Actually there wasn't a single body from Veroni found." The man explained, taking a sip of his coffee. "You are all that remains.".

"Which is why you're also the prime suspect in all of this. Just in case you didn't figure that out yet." Officer Copper told him.

There was a brief pause in the room. Snow felt his heart drop. He had to swallow before he could continue. "Nova told me that a massive horde of grimm would destroy Veroni and with it Sage and Wist. He planned to sweep in and save the day or something so everyone in Vale would know him. He betrayed us out of jealousy. Then we fought and he ended up falling off the cliff. I started back for Veroni but I was too late. I got there just as Wist… Then I looked for help, and woke up here.".

"What a crock of bull-" Copper was cut off.

"I believe you, Snow. Though it's rare, Huntsmen have been known to betray one another in the past."

"His story doesn't make a lick of sense! That area is cleared of any kind of grimm activity!"

The man took a few steps to get closer to Snow and asked him "Do you know who I am?".

The answer was easy for Snow to answer "Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon academy for huntsmen and huntresses. I did go there for four years after all.".

"And you graduated two years ago."

Snow nodded.

Ozpin turned around to face Officer Copper and told him "It's evident to me that Snow is innocent in this situation. However it's also evident that you won't share my opinion will you, Officer Copper." Copper shook his head. "Then I propose that he be placed on house arrest at Beacon academy, where I will keep him under my watchful eye until your investigation proves his innocence."

Snow shook his head "There's no way that would work! What am I supposed to do for money?"

"The answer to that is simple," Ozpin told him. "I'll make you a professor of the subject of 'past huntsmen and huntresses"

Together, both Snow and Copper said: "Are you fricken' serious?".

"This man is being investigated for killing an entire town, and you want to give him a job?"

"You want me to baby sit kids? Did you not read any of my professors' reports about me?"

Ozpin remained unfazed "Yes. And yes. If Professor Snow acts up in anyway, then I'll be held responsible.".

The room went quiet for a few Officer Copper shook his head and headed for the door, saying "I'll be checking up on you.". He opened the door and left.

"Well that went better than I expected." Ozpin said.

Snow sat down on the bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Man today is getting worse and worse.".

Ozpin turned to him "I'll have your belongings transferred to your new room, as well as your gunblade. The doctor said you would be ready to leave after the weekend so I'll have another professor come get you and you can meet your new class on Monday.".

Snow only gave Ozpin a thumbs up.

Ozpin started for the door saying "For now, rest and listen to the staff here.".

"Ozpin…Thanks… I guess." Snow said as he layed back down on the hospital bed. _Maybe these kids won't be as crazy as I was._ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3: An Icy Welcome

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all sat side by side waiting for their new class to start. The class was added last minute to their schedules. The girls noticed that it wasn't just first year students in the class either.

"Does anyone else find it weird that we're all put into this class without any kind of explanation? I know things get a little hectic at the start of a new semester, but to just drop a whole new class on us?" Weiss said.

"Eh." Yang said.

"Is that really all you have to say?" Weiss asked.

Blake then said "I don't really see why you're so upset about it. I think it might be good to learn about the past Huntsmen. This way we'll learn what worked in the past, and what didn't."

"Do you think they'll talk about uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Eh." She shrugged. The class didn't sound too exciting for her and she already found herself fighting sleep.

"Yaaaaang."

"Huh? Oh uhm… maybe?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Ruby." Blake said. "We're probably looking a bit further into the past. Maybe even prewar."

A loud bang was heard as team JNPR busted through the classroom's double door.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Jaune said.

"It's all his fault!" Nora said, pointing at Jaune.

"I...I…" Ren tried to say then fell over.

Pyrrha, who was the most calm of the team, said "We would have been here on time, had Jaune here remembered to let us know that our schedules were all changed."

"It's not all my fault… Okay it is all my fault." Jaune said.

Yang then informed them "I think you guys are in the clear. It's been fifteen minutes and the Professor still isn't here yet.".

A wave of relief swept across the team.

"You see? I told you things would work out!" Jaune said.

"Actually, your exact words were 'Ahhhhhhhhhh! We're going to be late!' Then it was 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we have a different class now!'" Nora quoted.

Jaune pointed at Nora "Nora that's a lie!"

Then Pyrrha said: "Actually that sounds spot on.".

The door opened again and this time, only one person stepped in. He looked across the room and said: "I would say sorry for being late, but it seems like I'm not the only one running behind schedule." He started moving to the podium saying "Take your seats and if someone could, help him to his seat." referring to Ren.

Team JNPR found their seats a row above team RWBY.

Ruby then asked: "Excuse me, Professor, did you get lost?".

"No. I was busy with something else."

"Oh.".

The professor sat down in a tall chair with an "Ah...still hurts." He then cleared his throat to speak louder and clearer "Sup. I'm Professor Snow, but just call me Snow. No Professor, no Mister, and no Sir. I'm only twenty-three. Just thinking about being called any of that crap makes my hair turn white. If anyone has any questions please ask." He then propped his feet up on the podium and leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

 **"He does know his hair is already white, right?" Ruby asked Weiss, who just shook her head.**

Nothing happened. The class waited but Snow didn't do or say anything. He started rocking himself, but that was it.

Pyrrha broke the silence with "Uhm… Profess- Er I mean, Snow… What are we supposed to be learning today?".

"I dunno. Hey does anyone know the wifi password?" He asked the class.

Ruby spoke up "It's uh… Beacon but you replace the 'e' with a three… Professor.".

"Sweet. Used to be a 'zero' instead of an 'o'" Snow said as reached for his pocket and pulled out his new phone. "20 points for participation goes to you, Miss…"

"Ruby."

"Cool."

"This class isn't so hard!" Ruby said to Weiss.

"This isn't even a class at all! I didn't come here all the way from Atlas just so someone can waste my time on their phone!" Weiss said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Snow stood up without a single word and walked up to the seats and too Weiss's isle. "Miss, it seems I heard someone from this area talk bad about my class. So please stand up, and make your way to the podium. Now." He said calmly. Weiss got up without a word. Snow sat down in her seat and propped his feet up.

Now at the podium, Weiss said "Now what?"

"Teach. You think you can do better so prove it. I'm taking a nap" He put sunglasses on his face and let his head fall back. A second later he started to snore.

"Is he…" Weiss started.

"He can't really be a teacher…" Blake stated.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Ruby brought her finger to her own lips and whispered "It's rude to wake people. If we let him sleep, we might get more participation points."

"Let's draw on his face!" Nora said from the row behind them.

Then the door opened yet again, this time in came Ozpin and officer Copper.

"As you can see, Professor Snow is doing an exceptional job." He gestured to where Weiss was standing.

"He looks different, Ozpin." Copper said.

Ozpin turned his gaze to Weiss. "Indeed." He scanned the room for Snow, then found him between Ruby and Blake. He walked over to him and said "I assume your teaching Miss Schnee and her classmates a lesson about being placed in a leadership role without any kind of warning? Something huntsmen should always be ready for in my opinion…" Snow didn't say anything. "Professor Snow!" He said, hitting his chair with his cane.

Snow shot to life "Ah! what's- Ah Ozpin! Checking up are we?"

"Is that the case, Professor Snow?"

"Uh…" Snow could see Ruby with his peripheral vision mouthing "Yes" and nodding her head. Uhmmmm Yeeeeeeeeeeah-errrrrrrr-No. I'm going with no. My answer is No.".

"I see…" Ozpin said. "Then what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am…" He stood up and walked back up to the podium "I'm teaching… I'm teaching. The uh… importance... of... teammates!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Right, Miss…"

"Schnee." Weiss said.

"Schnee. You see class. Miss Schnee is strong, yet against a horde of grimm, Miss Schnee would likely fall, as was the case with the Huntsman, Gray Gigan. Gray was an exception Huntsman in his time, however after the disbandment of his team, Gray continued to take on jobs alone. Sure it worked for a while, but eventually, he was overcome by three giant Nevermores. Had Gray created another team, he may have been able to have survived. Won the fight? Maybe not, but survived? I would say his odds would have improved." He then turned his head to Weiss "Correct, Miss Schnee?".

After a little hesitation, Weiss nodded "Correct."

"Splendid. 50 participation points for Miss Schnee. Take your seat." He then turned to Ozpin and Copper "I wish you could stay longer, but I would prefer it if there were nothing to distract my students from their lessons.".

Ozpin grinned "I understand. We'll be on our way."

Copper huffed "Fine. But shave your face for crying out loud. At least pretend to be professional." He said and followed Ozpin out.

When the door shut Snow let out "Oh shave your own face you old fart." then sighed as he sat back down. "That was close. Well, I guess I'm not getting my nap in...Alright. So here's what we're going to do. Pick a huntsman. Alive, dead, between I don't care. Pick one, and do a little report on him and tomorrow we'll have some presentations, sound good?".

"Are we only doing this so you don't get in trouble?" Yang asked.

"I thought that was obvious." Snow said.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Crack In The Ice

"I want him out of here!" Weiss said as the team was walking through the halls of Beacon.

"Oh come on, Weiss, you can't just decide you hate someone off of the first thirty seconds." Yang said.

Ruby held up her hand "To his credit, it took Weiss ten seconds for her to dislike me.".

"You see?" Weiss told her. "I'm not being unreasonable. I gave him more leeway then I give most." She said matter of factly.

"That's kinda true. She gave Ruby ten, and Jaune two. I think Weiss is started to improve." Blake said, her nose in a book.

"Well I think he's kinda cool." Ruby said, stating her opinion on the new professor. "I mean sure he might not do a whole lot, but maybe when he settles in he can teach us things the older professors can't."

"Ruby, he's a failed Huntsman. That's why he's here. Because he has nowhere else to go and the only place willing to take him is Beacon so he doesn't tarnish the name of Huntsmen." Weiss retorted.

Another voice called out from behind them: "Hey, girls! At least wait until the new kid isn't around before you start talking about him!". The voice was unmistakably Professor Snow's.

"Sorry!" Yang called back.

The girls walked a bit further. The team was headed to the front of the school where they would split up to go to their next class. Like normal, the entrance was full of other students of Beacon, human and faunus alike.

"And another thing! Who does he think he is to call me out in front of-" Weiss was cut off by Yang.

"You know, it's starting to sound like you can't get Professor Snow off your mind. Find something in that white mane of his that you like? Eh? Eh?". Yang said, elbowing her on the 'Eh's.

"Weiss has a crush! Weiss has a crush!" Ruby said, pointing at her. "I never thought I would see the day! Oh! I should tell Nora!".

Weiss looked repulsed "Ew gross! He's like… forty!"

"Actually he should be closer to twenty." Blake corrected her without looking up from her book.

"I don't care! The answer is 'no'."

The girls then heard someone go "Awwwwwww" and saw Jaune walking away.

"Ouch. She didn't even know he was there and he got rejected." Yang said.

Weiss then poked Ruby in the chest telling her: "And what do you mean 'I never thought I would see the day' huh?".

Blake chimed: "You know all this hostility is making it really hard for me to enjoy this book! Thanks!".

"Oh you know I only meant… uhm…" Ruby tried to think quick to get herself out of her current situation. The first thing she saw was the watch on someone's wrist. "Oh is it that time already! I have to go to my next class! Let's finish this talk about strawberries later! Bye!" She turned around and started to run.

"You still have twenty minutes!" She heard from behind her.

Ruby slowed her pace after a short while and now that Weiss was well behind her, her run turned into a walk. "Well that could have been a disaster. But thanks to my quick thinking a class three crisis has been properly avoided!"

"I don't think you or Mr. Snow understand the current situation, Ozpin." Ruby heard from an open door down the hall, which caused her to hug against the wall and inch closer to the door.

"I am well aware of the situation. Whether or not Snow is I can not say." Ozpin said then took a drink from his thermos. "To my knowledge, Mistral has started an investigation of their own. Ironwood won't act unless she presents a direct threat to Atlas. Vacuo has yet to decide whether or not they will act."

"This isn't the first time an incident like this has happened, however this is the first time a survivor has been found. You have to admit that is at least suspicious."

"I won't doubt him due to someone's suspicion, Officer Copper." Ozpin told him.

Copper's voice sounded angry now "Thinking like that is going to get someone, or a student killed, Ozpin! And I'll be damned if I just sit back and let that happen! Be warned that if I see the slightest threat to any of these kids, then I'll take him away. By force if I have to."

There was a brief pause before Ozpin replied with "I believe it's time that you left, officer Copper."

"Maybe it is." He said and started walking for the door.

Ruby used her semblance to run down the hall so they wouldn't expect her of eavesdropping.

She heard the door open behind her and Copper say "Have a good rest of your day, Ozpin."

"As do you." Ozpin said as Copper started walking down the hall to the exit. With Copper all the way down the hall, Ozpin turned his head and said "And Miss Rose, you should hurry too. I don't think you'll want to be late to your next class." Then went back into the room.

"Oh crap." Ruby mumbled under her breath, knowing that Ozpin knew she was listening in on their conversation. She started making her way to her next class with Glynda.

She noticed along the way that most of the students were already out of the halls and most likely in their classes. She then heard somebody make a light smack to the side of a vending machine. Ruby turned her attention to the sound and saw Professor Snow, rubbing his shoulder with an irritated look on his face.

"Having difficulty there?" She asked as she approached Snow, prepared to help him with his problem.

Snow turned to her, confused at first. "Huh? Oh it's you. Well sense you asked: The vending machine here…" He gave it a light kick. "Seems to keep giving me diet.".

"Oh! Just one second!" Ruby jumped with enthusiasm as she stepped in front of the machine and hit the bottom button reading "Diet". After the sound of the canned drink traveling through the machine, it landed in the machine's take-out port. Ruby grabbed it and held it up to Snow saying "Your delicious, fattening beverage, my good sir!".

Snow grabbed the drink, reading that it was non-diet. "Wh- why exactly..?"

Ruby shrugged, "Someone swapped all the buttons as some kind of joke. Don't worry though, you're not it's first victim.".

Snow looked at the drink, then at the machine, then he started to chuckle as the memories of his youth came back to him. Ruby stood there as he laughed, then followed his lead and laughed with him.

A few seconds of laughter later, Snow popped open the can and took a drink out of it. He then held it up to the machine, "I did that.. Almost six years ago now. I completely forgot about that… Seems so long ago now…". Snow sighed, thinking back, smiling.

Ruby watched his eyes move left to right, and his smile fade more to a sad stare. "Professor Snow… Why exactly are you here? Why does that cop have it out for you? How come no one ever told you your hair is already white? " She asked, concern present in her voice.

Snow looked at her, taken back by her barrage of questions. His soft smile came back, "You're definitely a curious one, that's for sure.". He took another drink from the tin can, then dropped it in a bin beside the machine.

He crossed his arms and leaned back and said "Alright, I'm here because something happened and Ozpin is looking out for me. Now that cop. Other than being an angry old man; He thinks I had something to do with what happened and isn't too fond of Ozpin letting me work here.".

"So then you're here as some kind of work release?"

"Uh… I guess that's one way you can look at. Not really what I would like to call it though.". He chuckled and unfolded his arms. "Anyways, it's about that time so you go get to class, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss Rose.". He gave her a small friendly two finger salute and started making way back to his classroom.

"Already?" Ruby said to herself. She looked over to a clock on a wall and her heart skipped a beat. Her next class would start in just two minutes!

Ruby used her semblance to quickly make her way through the mostly empty halls, and right through the doors leading into Glynda's classroom.

Her classmates only saw a blur of red as entered the class and zoomed into her seat. She relaxed and kicked her feet up, leaned back and said "Ha! Beat the bell!"

"What do you mean you "never thought you would see the day"?" Weiss, who was sitting right next to her said.

"Oh thats right you have this class too." Ruby said right before she lost balance and started flailing her arms and legs to regain her balance. With a small squeal she fell backwards and landed with a thud. "Ooooouch.".

With that the bell sounded off and the class had officially started.

"Miss Rose, fix yourself." Glynda said and continued as Ruby did just that "Today you're all in luck. It just so happened that today we have a special guest among us."

"He isn't…" Weiss said and leaned forward.

"Please welcome one of my old students, Garnet Setchle." When she said the name a man walked into the room. He looked fairly young, but it was obvious he wasn't a student. Wrapped around his head was a red bandanna and on his back he had a large metal boomerang.

"Oh… He isn't. Good."

"Pleasure to meet you all!" He said with a wave and a warm smile. "Sorry if I seem unprepared, I came here thinking I was here for a job and then they talked me into helping out in here. So uhm… First of all, how many of you have ever killed a grimm before?". When he asked the students who among them killed a grimm, everyone in the room rose their hands. "Oh… wow… Okay... that entrance exam is getting ruthless. Well if you all seem to be taking care of that, I'll just focus on fighting a person. So I'll take a volunteer and uh… well beat the snot out of 'em. Takers?".

No one said anything, which was to be expected considering they were talking about a real, graduated, veteran huntsman.

"Okay, shall we draw straws or…"

"Cardin. It's been awhile since the last time you fought." Glynda said.

Cardin stood up saying "Fine but don't blame me when I break his hip.".

"Oh thats funny! Yeah because I'm ...haha I'm an adult. Oooooh wow I can't believe I used to be you. I bet you threw someone into a locker and launched them in it, right? Yeah … I invented that." Garnet said. Cardin stood across from him, holding his mace. "Oh look at you with your little...stick...thing. Alright let's go." He said and grabbed a hold of his boomerang which expanded and was about ¾ his size.

An alarm went off, signalling the start of the match. Cardin ran towards Garnet, who was in turn also running towards Cardin. Cardin swung his mace at Garnet, hitting him hard enough to send him to the floor.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Ruby heard Yang say.

Garnet lost a hold of his boomerang, and was struggling to get up. He was on all fours when he felt Cardin hit him in the stomach, causing him to take a short flight and find himself on the ground again. Just one more hit and Cardin would likely win this round.

Cardin walked over to the struggling Garnet. Garnet's boomerang was behind him and out of his own reach. "Good night, old man.". He brought his mace over his head, and swung down. Before the mace hit Garnet, He rolled backwards, then sprung back to his feet. He held up his hand, which caused the boomerang to start to spin and fly towards him. The metal weapon hit Cardin's back, making him fly forward and into Garnet's fist. He then confiscated Cardin's mace out of his open hand and used it to hit him in the side, making him fall to the floor.

He caught his boomerang with his other hand and dropped the mace. The alarm went off to signal that Garnet was the winner. "My free lesson to all of you kids: overconfidence leads to failure." He gave a bow to the students. Cardin then got up, which caused Garnet to turn back to him. "You pack a punch, but you can't just rely on brute force. If your opponent is smart, he'll figure out a way to use that against you, and when you think you've won, he'll kill you. I guess that's two free lessons today.".

"I didn't think that you would actually be fighting my students full force, Garnet." Glynda said to him.

"My dear professor… If I went full force he would be dead.".

She let out a slightly annoyed sigh and told him "You haven't changed at all since you graduated.".

"So I was always this good then. Thanks." He started for the exit "Take that fight to heart, kiddo's. But as all great hunters must do, I got to get back to work so you can all sleep at night.".

"Whats up with all of these graduates showing up?" Yang asked the team.

Blake was the one to answer her with: "I think it's safe to assume that professor Snow suddenly becoming a teacher, and the arrival of Garnet are related in some way.".

"Leaving so soon, Garnet?" Glynda asked as the huntsman made his way to the exit.

Garnet turned back "As I said: I gotta get back to work. Grimm to slay and hearts to break and-"

" _-We are Lightning"_ erupted from his direction

"And a call to take." He back stepped back to the exit as he took his scroll out. "Marriage, kiddo's. Scarier than any grimm could ever dream of being." He opened the door and stepped out, bowing to the class as the door shut.

Glynda let out an unamused sigh and held up her scroll "Cardin. please be seated. Next up, let's have Jaune Ark, and Yang Xiao Long.".  
-

 **Hello my dear readers. I'm sorry for the year long break and for the fact that this is all I have to give you guys. Truth is I've been in Korea for the past year and I couldn't muster the motivation to work, and work on this project. I'm now back in the states and have more motivation to give you all some RWBY Fan made Goodness!**

 **I'm also looking for beta readers for this story, and as I'm unable to find any through normal means, feel free to send me a private message if you're interested in helping me improve my writing and this story!**


End file.
